


A Certain Kind of Warmth

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay, M/M, changlix if you squint at the end, idk what else tbh, minsung are idiots, that's about it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: Jeongin's heart filled with warmth at the thought of his Hyung. A warmth of appreciation, for his leader that worked so hard; of gratitude, for his friend that cared for him so much; and another kind of warmth that he couldn't define, but the boy decided he liked the feeling and held onto it tightly.As he lay with his hyung, he noticed he was no longer holding onto the warmth. It was encompassing him, filling him, and embracing him; and it was coming from Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A Certain Kind of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotterHeadHGDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/gifts).



> This has been in the works for so long >~<  
> I'm sorry it's late Lil, but here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Uhh..just. Just go through it again."

Jeongin groaned.

It was getting late and his voice was sore and yet he was still failing to learn anything from Minho.

"I'm sorry, Jeongin-ah. I'm just not entirely sure what's going wrong. I'm sure if you'll sing it again I'll know." From inside the recording booth, Jeongin groaned yet again. 

"Ok, hyung. Play the music." So Minho played the music and Jeongin sang through the song, in exactly the same way as he had done two hours ago. As he was singing, Jeongin looked through the glass of the booth and could clearly see that his hyung was not paying any attention. As the song finished, Minho woke up from his trance.

"Oh, yeah, Jeongin. Yeah, that was really good. I'm going to get you to, uh, to do it again, and then I'll stop you at the points that need work, yeah?" Jeongin sighed. Minho was too distracted to focus on helping him, so he took off his headphones and left the booth.

"I'm sorry, hyung, but we've been here for two hours and we've haven't gotten anything done." He picked up his stuff and walked to the door. "I appreciate you helping me, but instead of pining over Jisung-hyung, just confess. It'll make life easier for all of us." 

Leaving a gaping Minho behind, Jeongin left the recording studio and headed to Chan's instead. A place he knew he could at least relax, regardless of whether the elder was there or not, until it was time to go back to the dorm. 

As he opened the door, he was hit with a smell that's so undeniably Chan. Warm and cozy, with a hint of coffee from all the times where Chan has stayed up into ungodly hours of the morning. 

The producer noticed the door open and turned to face the younger. "Hey, Innie." Jeongin smiled at the use of the nickname that only this hyung called him, before directing the same smile towards him as a greeting. 

Chan turned back to his work, knowing full well that Jeongin would make himself at home. Either pulling a chair up next to him or taking a short nap on the little sofa. He had been there enough times to know he could make himself comfortable. This time, however, he just walked up next to Chan, and watched him work. 

"What are you working on?" He croaked after a while. 

Chan stopped. He looked up at Jeongin, then took, off his headphones, pushed out his chair slightly, and patted his lap, inviting the younger to sit. An invitation which was instantly taken up. Jeongin put his legs across Chan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, using the elder as a human teddy bear. 

"Why's your voice so croaky, huh?" Chan said as he wrapped his arms around Jeongin's waist. Jeongin lifted his head from out of his hyung's neck and opened his mouth to speak. However, he couldn't do so without tears forming in his eyes. 

"Hyung, I'm so scared," he finally managed, though it scratched his throat to say. "Minho-hyung is meant to be mentoring me with my singing but he's too busy thinking about Jisung-hyung to pay attention to my voice so I've was singing the same thing over and over again only for hyung to zone out every time and the only thing that I got out of it was a sore throat and anxiety that I'm going to bring you all down with the next comeback." By the time he had finished his spiel, tears were slipping down his cheeks. 

"Hey, baby, don't cry," Chan whispered as he wiped the younger's cheeks. However, it only confused Jeongin, because surely baby isn't something you would usually call your band member, right? "I'll speak to Minho, ok? I can't have you being worried about this comeback. It's going to be our best one yet, yeah? Besides, if anything is going to bring down this comeback it'll be Minho and Jisung. I swear they just can't keep their eyes off each other."

Jeongin sniffled as he nodded, but kind words still won't fix his voice. A soft kiss was press to his forehead. 

"Hey, why don't we go back to the dorm? I'm just about done here anyway, and that'll give us a chance to have a shower before the others get back, ok?"

Jeongin gave a nothing sniffly nod, and quietly willed Chan to kiss his forehead again. He wasn't exactly sure if it was a normal thing to do, but it was his and Chan's and he loved it. Though, he didn't exactly have the courage to ask for it. Regardless, his silent wish was granted, as he felt his hyung's soft lips press against his forehead, and was nudged off his lap. 

As the pair walked past the dance room, Chan popped his head in to see Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin. "Hey guys, we're just gonna head back to the dorm early okay? Don't stay here too late. See you later." The three boys shared a worried glance, but they said goodbye anyway, and the pair started walking to the dorms. 

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Jeongin was dragging his feet. 

"Go have a shower, baby, and then we can cuddle for a bit," Chan said as he ran his hands through the younger's hair. 

Jeongin trudged into the bathroom, and as he washed himself his mind drifted. He didn't want to think of his enclosing anxiety, so he thought of his only escape instead.

Chan

Jeongin's heart filled with warmth at the thought of his Hyung. A warmth of appreciation, for his leader that worked so hard; of gratitude, for his friend that cared for him so much; and another kind of warmth that he couldn't define, but the boy decided he liked the feeling and willed it to never go away. 

When he stepped out of the shower, kind tendrils of cold threatened to seep into his skin, but he held onto the undefined warmth and the cold stayed away. Jeongin held onto it while he washed his face, while he got changed and while he settled himself into Chan's arms on the worn sofa. As he lay there, noticed he was no longer holding onto the warmth. It was encompassing him, filling him, and embracing him; and it was coming from Chan. 

Jeongin repositioned himself so he was laying on the elder's chest, hearing his heartbeat. The soft fingers carding through his hair, before the serenity was broken by a soft voice.

"Hey, baby," Chan started with a whisper. "I just called Minho. He said he's really sorry about your vocal training and will try to do better if you give him another chance. He said he was distracted by personal issues but I think we all know he means Jisung." Jeongin giggled at his words.

"I would give him a second chance," he began. "But I've tried so much and he is just so distracted and I'm so worried that I'm going to bring everyone down this comeback. I don't think I'm ready. I don't think I will be ready. I don't think I can be ready with my voice like this. I really love Minho and I'm so thankful that he spends time helping me but I-" 

Cough, cough, cough

Jeongin's body shook as he was wracked with a violent coughing fit. Chan simply rubbed his back, giving all the support he needed.

"I'm sorry Hyung," the boy croaked. "It's all the singing from earlier." 

"Shh, I know. That's why I came up with this idea." Chan returned his hands to the younger boy's hair as he continued. "I was thinking maybe I could help you. I mean, I know I'm not the best singer or teacher, but at least you trust that I won't be distracted by any other members. You'll have my full attention." Jeongin looked up at his Hyung.

"You are a good singer! And a good teacher! I wouldn't be here if you weren't!" Chan simply laughed. "But... I do like that idea," he mumbled.

"Sounds good, baby. I'll talk to the managers and we can start tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Chan chuckled at the sleep in Jeongin's voice.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"... goodnight...Hyung..." Jeongin muttered on the edge of dreamland.

"Goodnight Innie."

Over the next few weeks, instead of Minho mentoring Jeongin, it was Chan, and almost instantly improvement was obvious.

The members had been coming up to him and congratulating him on how clear his voice was, how strong, how beautiful it was.

Jeongin finally felt as if he was ready for their comeback.

And it was all thanks to Chan.

Over the weeks, Jeongin felt as if he had grown closer to his Hyung. They had been close before of course, but this was new, and he liked it.

As he waited to perform their comeback stage, Jeongin thought about Chan and the undefined warmth that always accompanied him.

The warmth felt like home. 

And so did Chan, he supposed. 

He liked home.

He liked that feeling.

Then it hit him.

He liked Chan.

All of a sudden, Jeongin felt sick. He wasn't ready, he couldn't do this and oh my god Chan will be watching.

Before he could do anything, he felt a hand on the small of his back. 

Chan

"Come on, baby. Let's do this." His smile was so warm, and Jeongin's undefined warmth filled him yet again.

"Yeah." He breathed out the nerves of both the performance and the proximity. "Let's do this."

After the performance was a rush. They didn't even get time to celebrate their comeback before they were getting changed and jumping into cars and driving to their dorms. 

Fortunately, their managers had told them they didn't need to broadcast during their trip, so they could rest.

Unfortunately, Chan was in the other van.

Jeongin had been hoping to crawl into his side and fall asleep encompassed by warmth. 

But alas, fate was not on his side.

Instead, he stared out the window until he got to the dorms, and called dibs for the first shower.

Once he was done, he made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

He was waiting for the water to boil when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You did so well, baby," Chan whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered as Chan pressed a kiss to his nape. "Hyung, we need to talk."

The elder pulled his arms away as Jeongin turned around where he was standing. He could hear his pulse in his ears as he mustered the courage to say what he needed to.

"I- I don't know how to say this," he started. What a fantastic start, his brain helpfully supplied. "But um..."

"What is it, Innie?" Chan brought a hand to the younger's cheek in concern, but it drove him over the edge.

"I really like you," he blurted and he held his breath as he awaited Chan's response.

The elder laughed.

Was this a mistake? The younger thought. Is he laughing at-

"Good. I was starting to think I was the only one."

"... what?" Jeongin spoke his only thought.

"I've liked you for months, Innie," the elder said, searching the younger eyes. "I've been wanted to do unspeakable things to you for so long. You're so pretty, you know? You make it so hard for me."

Jeongin blushes furiously at his words. 

"What I'm trying to say is..." the boy held his breath in wait for his hyung's words. "Will you be my boyfriend, baby. Will you be mine?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes, ye-"

His words were cut off by soft lips on his and he was filled with his undefined warmth.

But it wasn't undefined anymore.

It was love. 

«---♡---»

"What? Chan-Hyung and Jeongin are together? But Jisung and Minho aren't?! Changbin-Hyung are you sure you've got the right people? I can't believe this! Idiots! Stupid, pining idiots!"

"I wish they would just grow a pair and talk to each other."

"AAAAHHAHHHHHAHHAHAHHA FRUSTRATION"

"Felix shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed~  
> Please leave a comment because they always make my day :)


End file.
